Four to the Soul
by Velace
Summary: Having saved their son from Peter Pan, Emma, Regina and the gang return to Storybrooke with a new addition to their family who isn't quite what she seems.


**Author Note: **I promised when I finished another story, that I'd share the prologue for the sequel to Two Sides of the Heart so... I've written quite a bit of it, but it's nowhere near complete and I would like to finish it before I post anymore, but as I said; I promised. And just so we're clear, future chapters (when I get around to posting them) will be at least twice as long as this one.

* * *

A piercing wail broke through an otherwise silent night and emerald eyes widened in recognition. Tilting her head, Emma waited, listening for the sound to come again and when it did, she took off at a run in the direction she was certain it came from.

Wet leaves and an even wetter ground tried to hinder her progress but even as she struggled through the rain-soaked terrain, she knew she was getting closer. The wail was softer, yet more frequent and there was no doubt in her mind what she would find when her search ended.

Her foot caught on a root and she stumbled, barely managing to keep herself from falling into the mud as her hands slammed against the nearest tree. She cursed, feeling the piece of bark that broke off and embedded itself in her hand as she pushed herself upright.

Taking the moment to stabilize her breathing, she dug a blunt nail into her hand and used the middle finger of that same hand to push the splinter out. Glancing around at her surroundings, she reoriented herself and listened once more. She closed her eyes and tuned out everything except for the soft sound of a stream somewhere to her right, and it was with a jolt she realised _that _was where she needed to go.

Confident, she turned toward the sound and started to walk, no longer feeling the urgency that had come over her a few minutes ago. Her heart had slowed, breathing no longer laboured and her mind was quiet as she emerged into a small clearing.

Her eyes scanned the stream, narrowing on a small shadow lodged between two rocks that gleamed under the moonlight falling through the canopy overhead. She considered the fact it could be a trick, something to throw her off-balance and make her easier to dispatch but she dismissed the thought, shaking her head because she knew Peter Pan was no longer a threat and aside from those she came with, only the lost boys and Tinkerbelle remained on the island.

With an assured nod, she moved forward until she stood on the edge of the stream where she reached out a hand. She began to hum a soft tune, hoping to soothe as she summoned her magic to the surface. A week in Neverland and she finally had a grasp on the basics of her magic, knowing what she needed to fuel it, along with a few simple spells.

She smiled as a voice entered her head, conjuring the image of holding Regina in her arms while she explained how to manipulate the things around them with nothing more than a thought and the will to make it happen.

_"__Love is your gasoline, dear; use it."_

Emma chuckled, remembering the husky purr of those words whispered into her ear. "Come on baby, light my fire," she uttered with a grin.

Feeling the magic spreading through her limbs, she focused on the shadow, thinking of the smile that lit up her lover's face when their son opened his eyes and launched himself into their arms.

_"__Let's go home, shall we?" Regina smiled, holding Henry's head against her torso as Emma leaned in and stole a kiss._

Clenching her fist, Emma looked down and inhaled sharply as wide, chestnut eyes stared up at her. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she laughed. "You had to have her eyes, as if being whipped by her wasn't enough of a hit to my ego."

Receiving an adorable gurgle in response, she laughed again and shook her head. "Well, let's hope I haven't gotten myself lost," she murmured, turning on her heel and heading to where she was at least seventy percent positive their camp was located.

It took her passing the same collection of bushes three times before she admitted she might be lost after all and she sighed, lowering the basket to the ground between her feet. She stared down at the little girl inside and the frustration she felt swept out of her in a rush of air through her nose—she had _dimples _for Christ sakes.

"Okay munchkin, I think we might need to consider poofing."

That was an area of magic she hadn't been too keen on learning. When Regina tried to explain the necessary steps to teleportation, Emma had gotten a headache about five minutes in. She decided the only time she would need to know how to transport herself from one place to the next, was if she lost the use of her legs or was trapped on a deserted island somewhere Regina couldn't rescue her. In which case she was likely fucked, so she expressed her thought of why bother and ignored Regina until she stopped trying to teach her that particular skill.

"I'm an idiot," she confessed, scratching at her chin thoughtfully. "When you're older, here's a helpful tip; always listen to Regina. You'll meet her soon, she knows pretty much everything and me, I know nothing—nada, zip, zilch—if you ever ask me anything, you'll probably just roll your eyes at whatever my answer is and go ask her anyway so... save yourself the bother."

She watched as a bubble of spit formed and popped, unable to resist another smile. "Look at me talking to you, like you don't have problems of your own." Bending down, she wiped away the drool with the sleeve of her shirt before she straightened and picked up the basket again.

"Swan?"

Spinning around at the sound of her name, she came face to face with Killian and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I thought I was lost."

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the same collection of bushes that caused her to think that in the first place. "Rumple cast some sort of spell on them in case someone left camp, it compels you to turn…" He trailed off as another gurgle interrupted him and his eyes dropped to the basket. "What the hell is that?"

"A chimera," she deadpanned and stared blankly at him as he laughed.

"Right, stupid question," he said and swung his hook to the left. "Camp is this way, love."

_"_Hey Regina, look what I found." Emma sauntered into the clearing where everyone sat around the fire, carrying a basket and grinning as a very distinct sound filled the air. Every head turned and all eyes widened in recognition just as hers had, some wearing expressions clearly more excited than others were.

"Oh my god," Snow squealed and shot up from the log she shared with Charming, devouring the distance between them in fewer strides than any would have thought possible. She immediately devolved into incoherent babbling and Emma had to halt her walk over to Regina, overcome with laughter as her mother cooed down into the basket.

"She is adorable," Snow gushed and reached in, affectionately tapping the little button nose.

"Look at her eyes," Emma whispered. Snow glanced up at her with a frown and she raised an eyebrow, nodded down into the basket, and then laughed once more as Snow gasped.

"Regina, she has your eyes!"

"Don't be ridiculous," was the response and Emma chuckled, encouraged to start moving again when Snow tugged the handle of the basket and lead them over to the brunette. Sitting next to her, Emma placed the basket on the ground between Regina's legs and waited.

Regina stared down at the child and her heart tightened inside her chest. As improbable as the claim had been, Snow was telling the truth and the sight of those glossy chestnut eyes looking up at her stole her breath away. "Oh," she murmured and a small smile appeared as Emma bumped her with her shoulder.

After a while of watching his brunette mother gaze longingly at the child, Henry wandered over to them and sat beside the basket, peering in for a second or two before he glanced up at her. "What are you gonna name her, Mom?" he asked with a small grin.

Emma tilted her head and side-eyed the brunette. It was common knowledge that a baby in a stream meant an abandoned child and though she had yet mentioned her intent on bringing her to Regina, she had known Henry would probably figure it out sooner, rather than later. "Yeah Mom," she echoed with a smirk.


End file.
